Obsession
by xSuicidalHeartx
Summary: Draco secretly loves Harry, and when Arden (who is obsessed with Draco) reads about this is his diary, she grows furious with Harry and plots to destroy him. Little did she know that her efforts to keep them apart would be the final push that brings them


Chapter 1-  
  
Arden Iswildour was obsessed with Draco Malfoy. Everyone knew it. Well everyone except Draco that is. Over her 6 years at Hogwarts everyone who came in contact with Arden found out almost instantly about her little obsession. It was obvious by the way she spoke about him, or maybe it was the pictures and articles about him that plastered her room that gave her away. Whatever it was, it wasn't exactly a secret anymore.  
  
This was her 7th (and final) year at Hogwarts, and she was determined that Draco Malfoy would be hers. No matter what the cost.  
  
"Password?" questioned the portrait that led to the slytherin common room.  
  
"Serpent Sortia "She muttered under her breath so that nobody else (even though nobody was around) could hear it and the portrait swung open.  
  
Once inside she looked around and admired the place she called home. Walls that were painted the loveliest shade of emerald (which she's been told match her eyes) with trim shining silver and some of the most beautiful furniture you would ever find all arranged in a most pleasing manner. She smiled to herself and walked up the flight of stairs just to her right that led to her dorm room (and her Draco pictures of course).  
  
With a flick of her wand all her items were unpacked and placed in their proper spots.  
  
"I wonder where Draco is..." she thought to herself before deciding that he was probably already there and in his room already. "Perhaps I should go see" she thought with a smirk before turning and heading down the stairs and over to his room, which connected with the common room.  
  
She knocked twice on the door and after hearing no answer she pushed open the door and snuck inside, closing it quietly behind her. She glanced around the room and had a thought "Why is his room so much prettier than mine?" before she saw something sitting on the side table. She looked closer "A Diary? He keeps a diary? Who would have thought?"  
  
No matter how hard she tried she couldn't resist sneaking a peak. She Was a slytherin after all.  
  
"Dear Diary, It happened again today. I dreamt about Him again. Those Eyes...and those lips...and that cute little face he makes when professor snape yells at him. If only he didn't have those glasses, then he would be perfect. sigh If only he knew how perfect he was. I can see how self conscious he is. It doesn't exactly take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. God I sound like bloody Arden. Poor girl doesn't even know how much I dislike her. It's too bad how obsessive she is. Hopefully she hasn't realized I'm interested in potter yet. She might just put the castration spell I caught Crabbe teaching her the other day to good use, and we wouldn't want that. Damnit I think Snape saw me writing in this. I better put it away, I'll write more later."  
  
She couldn't believe that out of all the people Draco had to fall for; he had fallen for that bloody Potter. Draco wasn't even gay for Christ sakes! This was the final straw. Nobody was going to take her Draco away from her.  
  
Seething in her own hatred she failed to see Draco walk into the room, and jumped when she heard "Ready anything interesting?" from the back corner of the room.  
  
"Draco! I swear I didn't read it! I was just looking at the cover!" She sputtered, hoping to god he hadn't seen her reading it.  
  
"Honestly Arden, How dense do you think I am? I saw you reading it...now you have 3 seconds to explain yourself before I turn you into the little worm that you are."  
  
"I...I-I was looking for you, I swear. And I saw this, and I just had to. I'm so sorry Draco, but I just couldn't help myself."  
  
"I'm telling you right now Iswildour...If you so much as mutter a syllable of what was written in there I'll see to it that you never speak again. Are we clear?"  
  
"Crystal" she said, lowering her head in defeat.  
  
"Now what was it you wanted?"  
  
"I wanted to wish you luck in quidditch this year, but I guess I'll be going now." She said before running out of the room.  
  
Chapter 2-(A/N: Yes I know Oliver wood would have graduated by now, but just pretend he didn't okies?)  
  
Arden entered her room, thoroughly pissed. Not only had Draco, her Draco, caught her in his room. He caught her reading his diary! How bloody embarrassing. However embarrassing, it did provide her with an interesting piece of information. Draco fancied Potter. Arden glanced at the clock at noted that it was only 5:30, which meant she had ½ an hour to think of various ways to embarrass Harry at dinner tonight.  
  
After pacing and plotting for 15 minutes, she finally decided. "A truth spell" She thought "Then we can see what he really thinks of Draco." It was brilliant. Harry would have to say whatever he was thinking, and he would voice his hatred for Draco. "There's no way Draco will like him after hearing what he thinks of him" she thought with an evil smirk.  
  
She dressed quickly and with a swish of her wand, she enchanted three candies with the truth spell. "Have to get his little friends too."  
  
Once everyone was seated and Dumbledore had announced that there was to be a dance tonight, Arden stood and sauntered over to the Gryffindor table and received many evil glares from the slytherins (Draco especially).  
  
"Potter...Weasel- I mean Weasly...Grainger" She said while tossing out the candies to each of them.  
  
"What are these Arden?" ask Potter, eyebrow raised quizzically  
  
"Bloody Poison! That's what it is! It's Bloody Poison!" exaggerated Ron  
  
"Actually...it's a truce. Just for tonight mind you. The dance should be fun, and how can we have fun if we're fighting?" she retorted with a wink.  
  
"It does seem like a good idea..." said Hermione before popping the candy into her mouth. She was quickly followed by the other two.  
  
"Bloody good poison..."mumbled Ron under his breath  
  
As soon as Arden returned to the Slytherin table, Draco immediately started yelling at her.  
  
"What in the Bloody Hell was that!" he shouted  
  
"You'll see my dear Draco...You'll see" she smirked  
  
After a moment, Harry got a wistful look on his face and stated aloud "Wow...he's hot today." Although he could have sworn he simply thought it.  
  
"Who is?" questioned Hermione  
  
"Draco" he said in a breathy sigh before realizing what he had said.  
  
"What?!?" shrieked Ron "The Ferret is not hot! How could you say that?!?"  
  
"Humph...If anything, Oliver Wood is the hot one" Hermione said with a smile, whilst Ron looked like he had been backhanded  
  
"Oh you've got to be kidding me. That ponce?" Harry said his voice raising so that they were shouting. "Draco is so much better looking than him"  
  
Draco had been listing to the group's shouting match since it had started and quite liked the way it was headed. He smirked whenever Harry shouted something about Malfoy being the best looking guy in the school. He looked over at Arden and had to fight to contain his laughter when he saw how shocked she looked. Obviously things did not go as she had planned. "Serves her right" he thought "I think I should play with potter's mind a little tonight"  
  
The dance would most definitely be interesting. 


End file.
